


Godzilla: Save These Dumb Boys From Each Other

by CatLover0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Did you guys know there is a Godzill melee fighting video game for xbox?, M/M, and I couldn't resist but include a little, and then I of course did what any logical human being would do, because I sure didn't until my friend enlightened me, because we all know Iwaizumi would absolutely have this game and play it all the time, this fic contains the required minimum of one (1) comparison of Iwaizumi to something prickly, write an iwaoi fic featuring the video game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLover0/pseuds/CatLover0
Summary: Oikawa didn't know everything about Iwaizumi, one thing that Iwaizumi somehow manages to keep private is his method for getting out pent up emotion and working through his thoughts; playing Godzilla: Save the Earth, a game made for the original Xbox. The game isn’t any different from a typical melee brawling game, with the only exception being that you can fight with monsters from the various Godzilla movies, which makes it the best video game in the world as far as Iwaizumi is concerned.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Godzilla: Save These Dumb Boys From Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a address to the video game’s wiki so you can see the various characters Oikawa and Iwaizumi play with: https://www.tohokingdom.com/vg/gste/characters.htm

Iwaizumi is looking at the board at the front of the classroom from his seat in the back row of the room, but he’s not absorbing what’s being taught even as he jots down notes. He can’t bring himself to focus because of the thought that’s been stuck on his mind for a while now, but recently it’s been bothering him more and more.

Suddenly, there’s a pressure on his cheek, and Iwaizumi’s frown instinctively lessens, but upon turning to find that Oikawa is poking him, his frown returns and deepens.

What’s bothering you? He doesn’t even need to hear the words spoken out loud, that’s how well he knows the many faces of Oikawa Tooru, and right now it’s all scrunched up with a hint of concern. And the fact that he knows Oikawa so well bothers him, because it brings that one annoying thought back to the forefront of his mind. 

But again, Iwaizumi doesn’t give Oikawa a straight answer. How can he? Well, of course he technically can, but hell no that’s not happening. At least not now. Probably never. 

He simply nods towards the front of the classroom, to indicate that the class is what is annoying him. But this time Oikawa doesn’t buy it. Oikawa hasn’t really been buying his excuses all week if Iwaizumi’s being honest with himself.

It’s time to take some measures to suppress this annoying thought, Iwaizumi decides, before Oikawa can figure out what’s actually bothering him like he somehow always does. 

Oikawa didn’t know everything about Iwaizumi, one thing that Iwaizumi somehow manages to keep private is his method for getting out pent up emotion and working through his thoughts; playing Godzilla: Save the Earth, a game made for the original Xbox. The game isn’t any different from a typical melee brawling game, with the only exception being that you can fight with monsters from the various Godzilla movies, which makes it the best video game in the world as far as Iwaizumi is concerned.

The bell indicating the end of class and the end of the school day rings. Volleyball was cancelled as the gym was needed for some other school event that evening, so Iwaizumi now has all the time in the world to fight with giant monsters against giant monsters in a variety of famous cities across the world. 

Just one obstacle remains between him and destroying Mothra with Godzilla. 

“Iwa-chan, want to hang out tonight?” Oikawa asks, as expected, because when didn’t they hangout when they didn’t have volleyball or other plans (and those other plans rarely didn’t involve each other). But luckily Iwaizumi had a few moments to prepare.

“Sorry, can’t. My grandparents are coming over for dinner tonight, and you know how crazy my mom is about cleaning the house prior to them coming. So unless you want to help clean for the next few hours…”

“I’ll pass,” Oikawa says, although for a millisecond Iwaizumi swears he sees a questioning look. “Tell oba-san and oji-san I said hi.” 

“Will do.” 

And with that Oikawa takes his leave, already having packed up his stuff lightning fast. Before turning to pack up his own stuff, Iwaizumi watches him exit the classroom, and the second he’s out of view, he feels a loneliness enter his chest. Really? Now I can’t even go one second without missing him?

Why the hell did he have to fall in love with his best friend?

[ ]

Glancing at the clock, Iwaizumi finds it’s already 7pm. After getting home from school, he started playing Godzilla: Save the Earth and hasn’t stopped except for a quick break for dinner with the family. 

Does he feel bad about lying to Oikawa? Yes, but not as bad as he thought he would. Does he fear this will somehow blow up in his face? Absolutely. 

But rather than think about that, he’s got to sort through his thoughts on what he’s going to do about this whole having a crush on Oikawa thing. It makes him angry, because they are going to graduate in a couple months now, they are going to different universities, and he sorta thought he was straight until now so there’s that too. He doesn’t need this complication in his life. 

He’s been procrastinating thinking about it, but now that he’s eaten and the house has quieted down, he knows he needs to give this some serious thought. 

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath, and starts the nth melee match, this time using Mechagodzilla 2 since he started switching up from his main about an hour ago. But just as the countdown finishes, suddenly his door swings open.

“Mom, can you please knock?” Iwaizumi says, quickly pausing his game since his TV is situated so that he faces away from the door. However, when he turns around, he doesn’t find his mom, or his little brother, or his dad, or anyone else that should logically be in the house and opening his door. 

No, instead he finds Oikawa. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Iwaizumi asks, not moving from his spot on the floor in front of his TV. 

Oikawa, of course, doesn’t respond, but instead continues walking into the room and asks a question of his own. “So your grandparents didn’t end up coming over then, did they?”

Oh shit. “Yeah they cancelled at the last second.” Iwaizumi is angry with himself that his first instinct is to further the lie. 

“And you didn’t think to text me even though you knew I was at home, alone, bored, and suffering. Iwa-chan how could you do this to me?”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Well I thought you would have found something else to do.”

But now Oikawa is ignoring him, and is talking as if he’s with a group of middle-aged women at brunch. “He doesn’t even text me, even thought he knows that I have no one else to turn to, no one else to enjoy companionship with. And my youth is so fleeting, even in this very moment it’s slipping away from me.”

Iwaizumi waits. That’s all he can do now that Oikawa is being melodramatic. The most effective way to stop Oikawa when he’s being like this is to ignore him, or to distract him.

“But no. Because Iwa-chan would rather be alone than with me. Because Iwa-chan can’t stand to be around me for longer than he has to. Because even though we only have a couple more months to hang out whenever we want before college, Iwa-chan would rather play dumb video games than hang out with me.” Oikawa turns to look at the TV screen, and this is when Iwaizumi realizes he hasn’t turned off the game. 

He dives for the power button, desperate to hide this from Oikawa for reasons he can’t really even remember now, but it’s a wasted effort. Oikawa, who had walked across the room during his speech, picks up Iwaizumi’s controller and presses play, and he sees what he’s up to for just a second before the screen is dark. 

“Iwa-chan, I want to play! What game is it?”

“Why are you here exactly?”

“Because I was bored. And then I texted your mom asking if she wanted help cleaning for your grandparents, and she mentions that they weren’t coming over, and never were planning to, and that I’m more than welcome to come over, which I responded to with ‘interesting, I’ll be there in 5.’”

“Why do you text my mom.” 

“Because unlike you she always responds.”

“One more question,” Iwaizumi says, “why are you the worst?”

“You mean ‘best?’ Sorry we can’t all be as amazing as I am Iwa-chan. Now answer my question because I’m bored and want to play your game with you, you don’t have to stop just because I’m here.”

“Fine,” Iwaizumi says, because he knows he’s not going to get out of it. “It’s called Godzilla: Save the Earth.”

Oikawa chokes a little, before breaking out in a full-on laugh. “Ooooh my god where do you even find this stuff Iwa-chan.”

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi knows he’s red, but he frowns so hopefully Oikawa confuses his embarrassment for anger. 

Oikawa stops laughing a minute later, and then opens a drawer in the TV stand, pulling out another controller. Iwaizumi sighs, but then starts the game back up. 

“It’s basically Super Smash Bros, except slower pace and with Godzilla monsters rather than Nintendo characters,” Iwaizumi explains before Oikawa can ask. 

“Hm,” Oikawa says in acknowledgement. 

The opening screen appears, and Iwaizumi presses Start. He goes to melee mode because really none of the other play options are fun with more than one person, or even just in general. He selects his main monster, Godzilla 90’s. 

Oikawa, on the other, takes his time looking through each monster. “My god, are these things all really in Godzilla movies?”  
  
“It disappoints me that you have to ask that,” Iwaizumi replies with a smile. 

“But Iwa-chan, the CGI in those movies is so bad.”

“As if all those alien movies you love are any better.”

“Touché.”

Oikawa has clicked through most of the monsters when he stops on one, Anguirus. “Iwa-Chan! How did you manage to get the creators to put you in the game?” 

Iwaizumi stares at the bipedal lizard like beast with a shell covered in spikes, and without even turning to look at Oikawa smacks him.

“So rude Iwa-Chan!” 

“Can you just pick one so we can start?” Iwaizumi says, growing impatient. 

Oikawa clicks over to and selects Space Godzilla. Iwaizumi resists the urge to roll his eyes and smile at the fact that Oikawa picked the one that is the most likely to be an alien. 

Before giving Oikawa a chance to give his input, Iwaizumi quickly picks New York as the battlefield. 

The battle begins, and before going in and demolishing Oikawa like Iwaizumi plans to do, he gives Oikawa a few moments to get used to the controls. 

“Why do they move soooo slow? And how do I jump? And why is that building blinking when I walk close to it?”

“This isn’t super smash bros, only some characters can jump by clicking the right trigger, and you can throw buildings by pressing the white button. The black one lets you charge up and shoot a laser beam.”

Oikawa tries all of that, of course throwing the building and shooting the charged laser beam at Iwaizumi’s Godzilla who is a sitting duck for the moment. But once he’s got a decent grasp, Iwaizumi charges in and attacks.

Iwaizumi successfully pulls off a combo of attacks, then throws a building at Space Godzilla, shoots his laser beam as Space Godzilla is getting up, and then grabs and throws him which is enough to KO Space Godzilla. 

“Iwa-chan go easy on me!” Oikawa whines, but a quick glance and Iwaizumi finds that Oikawa has the smallest smile on his face, eyes filled with warmth as he looks at Iwaizumi who is beaming. 

It’s the smile that makes Iwaizumi’s heart skip, and he swears Oikawa didn’t always smile like that at him, but that could also be his love struck heart talking. But then the smile turns sinister, determination replacing whatever was previously there. And Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa’s learning, and soon enough he’s going to pinpoint Iwaizumi’s weaknesses and start using them against him. And that’s the other reason Iwaizumi never wanted to play this game with Oikawa. 

But right now, he has the advantage of years of experience, and Oikawa can’t learn fast enough to beat Iwaizumi by the end of the first round. 

Oikawa picks different monsters for the second and third round, first the ‘Iwa-chan monster’ Anguirus and then Mothra. Iwaizumi wins again and again, and he has to admit that winning against a human opponent rather than the computer is far more satisfying. Maybe playing with Oikawa won’t be so bad. 

But Oikawa was too quiet during the third round, which bothered Iwaizumi because Oikawa is never quiet. And now the fourth round is ending and Oikawa hasn’t spoken a word and Iwaizumi is going to claim the win again. Is he that bothered by the fact that he can’t win?

The match comes to an end with Iwaizumi claiming the win. Iwaizumi doesn’t boast this time, because it doesn’t feel right to do so when Oikawa is being so quiet. He navigates back to the character selection screen, Oikawa clicking around as he looks through the monsters again, so Iwaizumi assumes he still wants to play…?

“Let’s change the rules,” Oikawa then says, still staring at the screen even as Iwaizumi turns to look at him. “The winner gets to ask the loser a question, and the loser has to answer honestly.” 

“Why do we have to have a dumb rule like that?”

“Because you aren’t being honest with me about what’s bothering you. Besides, you’ve been winning every round so what are you worried about? Come on iwa-chaaaaan.”

“Fine,” because really, does Oikawa ever not get what he wants when it’s just the two of them? And Iwaizumi has been winning every round, but Oikawa is going to get better and better the more they play so he’ll add a stipulation. “But only for five rounds.”

“Deal,” Oikawa says, and finally he turns to face Iwaizumi, determination filling his eyes similar to what Iwaizumi sees on the volleyball court, but his smile is one that Iwaizumi rarely sees in public because it gives to much of Oikawa’s evil intentions away. 

Oikawa chooses Anguirus, who Iwaizumi defeated already using Godzilla 90’s, so Iwaizumi doesn’t switch characters and the first match with the new rules begins. 

Although he only used it maybe once the first time he played with Anguirus, now Oikawa is using the monster’s rolling attack over and over and Iwaizumi just can’t get in a decent attack and somehow the five minutes are up before Iwaizumi can figure out a good counterattack plan.

“You can’t just spam that move the whole time Oikawa! That’s barely playing the game!”

“There were no rules putting restrictions on how we go about winning Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, smile growing. “Time for my first question!”

“That implies that you will have more questions, but just know that I haven’t played this game for years just to lose to you five times in a row on the first night you’ve ever played.”

“Quiet Iwa-chan, no interrupting, you’re being a sore loser.” It takes everything in Iwaizumi to not punch Oikawa. 

“My first question is,” Oikawa puts a hand to his chin in thought. Iwaizumi thought he would have already thought through his questions, but apparently not. 

“Is it really school that’s been bothering you so much these past few weeks?”

“No,” Iwaizumi answers honestly, and he doesn’t miss the sting in Oikawa’s eyes, although it’s gone just as quickly as it was there. He knew it would hurt Oikawa if he was honest, but he’s a man of his word, and he’s tired of coming up with excuses. If Oikawa wants honesty, Iwaizumi will give it to him. 

But what he’s not going to give Oikawa are five easy wins. 

Anguirus is a high defense, medium speed and attack character, so for the next round when Oikawa chooses not to switch his monster, Iwaizumi picks King Ghidorah, a low speed but high attack three-headed dragon-like monster. 

However, again Iwaizumi struggles during the match. Oikawa shifted to relying more on his defense rather than spamming attacks, and without speed Iwaizumi’s big attacks can be blocked and then Oikawa comes in and attacks. The second round also goes to Oikawa.

“Is it something about university that’s bothering you?” Oikawa asks just as he’s announced the winner of the round.

Iwaizumi doesn’t answer immediately. Because it does sort of have to do with university, more so that he’s not going to get to see Oikawa everyday once university starts, maybe not even for weeks or months at a time. 

But he can’t decide if that fact is relieving, or bothersome, since it will be nice not having to see his crush every day and having to hide his feelings all the time like he does now. But at the end of the day, Oikawa is his best friend, and his crush on him aside, he’s going to miss Oikawa a lot, even with how much the guy annoys him on the daily. 

“Not exactly,” is all that he can think to respond. Oikawa is clearly displeased with this answer, but surprisingly doesn’t push for more of an explanation, instead turning his focus back to the screen. 

The third round Iwaizumi switches monsters again, this time to Gigan, a fast, high attack power monster with a single spike on his head and giant spikes instead of forearms and hands. Although not a monster he plays often, he knows that Gigan will have an advantage of Anguirus, who Oikawa is playing with again.

Iwaizumi takes the lead, landing multiple hits on Oikawa. But somewhere around the 3 minute mark Oikawa starts spamming the rolling attack move again, and Iwaizumi can’t manage to counter it especially with a monster he’s not as familiar with.

“Can you please play with another monster Oikawa?” Iwaizumi says as the match ends, Oikawa winning for a third time, and he knows he’s being a sore loser, but really it’s hard not to be frustrated by the spamming. 

“Fine, but no monster is more reliable than my Iwa-chan,” Oikawa responds, and his words make Iwaizumi’s heart skip a beat, which is infuriating because not only was he talking about Anguirus, but even if he was talking about Iwaizumi himself he would be calling him a monster in the same sentence. But Iwaizumi’s that far gone, he supposes. 

“Question time!” Oikawa says with that fake cheerfulness that he’s prone too. Iwaizumi groans and braces himself. “Is the fact that you’ll have to move away to university what’s been bothering you recently?”

The question is pretty similar to the last, but Iwaizumi is amazed that Oikawa is able to pinpoint what aspect of university would give Iwaizumi the most worry. He has never lived away from home for an extended period of time but will be living in a dorm for the entire school year once university begins. And although he’s tried to not let it bother him too much, he is a bit stressed about living on his own for the first time. 

Oikawa must interpret his silence as confusion, because he decides to elaborate before Iwaizumi can respond. “Particularly, moving away from me, your best friend,” he says.

Iwaizumi snorts, but then considers how to answer. Because he is bothered by this fact, but at the end of the day, it’s not exactly what’s been really bothering him these past couple of weeks. “No… that’s not really it.”

Oikawa stares Iwaizumi down after he answers, eye’s squinted and arms crossed. Iwaizumi can only hold his gaze for a moment, before having to turn back to the screen because Oikawa’s face is just too cute when it’s all scrunched up like that. 

On the character selection screen, Iwaizumi returns to and selects Godzilla 90’s, because really why was he deviating from his main who’s always pulled through for him in the past. 

Oikawa still hasn’t picked up his controller which he set down after the last round, his arms are crossed and when Iwaizumi glances at him, he finds Oikawa is staring at the ground in thought. Iwaizumi gently pushes his shoulder a bit to knock him out of his thoughts because he doesn’t like the look that’s forming on Oikawa’s face.

“Why are you letting this bother you so much?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Because! We are best friends and I thought we told each other everything! But it’s almost like you’ve become more distant these past couple of weeks, and every time I look at you, you look kinda annoyed and you won’t even tell me why and it’s bothering me a lot!” Oikawa says, and then turns to face Iwaizumi, hurt filling his eyes. “Why can’t you just tell me?”

“Because…,” Iwaizumi says, and he wants nothing more than to do anything to make Oikawa feel better, he doesn’t want to hurt him. But he can’t bring himself to say it. 

“I don’t know,” Iwaizumi lamely finishes, again turning away from Oikawa so that he doesn’t have to see that look any longer. 

Oikawa selects a character and presses start before Iwaizumi can even see who. Iwaizumi choses a stage, Tokyo this time because it has a lot of flying saucers in the background, and maybe the aliens will help wipe away the pain Iwaizumi just caused, even if only a little bit. 

The match begins and Iwaizumi finds that Oikawa chose Mothra. Quickly Oikawa switches Mothra from the Larva stage to the Butterfly stage, and at first Oikawa is landing multiple combo attacks on Iwaizumi. But Iwaizumi isn’t going to let Oikawa keep winning, and he’s not sure he’s up to answering another question at the moment, not if it’s going to cause that look on Oikawa again. 

So he holds the controller closer to him so he has a slightly better grip, and starts dodging and blocking more than he normally does so that he can get Godzilla’s charge attack meter filled up. He then does a series of quick fireball attacks, and then jumps Godzilla forward and attacks with combos. The momentum of the battle permanently shifts after that to favor Iwaizumi, and although Oikawa gets close to pulling it back to being in his favor a few times, Iwaizumi doesn’t let him and wins. 

“Finally!” Iwaizumi says triumphantly, and when he turns to Oikawa he finds that the hurt is gone and has been replaced by that determination he saw at the beginning of their new game. 

“Well, you won so you get to ask me a question,” Oikawa says, and Iwaizumi realizes that he has no idea what to ask. 

He should use this opportunity to force Oikawa to talk about something that he is hiding deep down, because Oikawa has a tendency to not deal with his problems for as long as he can until they blow up in his face. But Iwaizumi hasn’t been paying as much attention to Oikawa recently since he’s been trying to hide his own feelings, which he realizes at that moment is exactly what Oikawa tends to do, which makes Iwaizumi want to slap himself for being such a hypocrite since he’s always preaching to Oikawa to get his feeling off his chest by just talking them out. But this is different.

“Okay times up,” Oikawa says, and rather than clicking back to the main screen, presses replay so that they are playing with the same monsters on the same level. 

“Hey!” Iwaizumi manages, but Oikawa is already attacking and Iwaizumi quickly gets absorbed by the battle. 

Iwaizumi struggles to get the fight to turn in his favor. He lands quite a few solid hits but Oikawa is like a completely different player, more effectively dodging and blocking and attacking when the opportunity is perfect. By the fourth minute of battle, Iwaizumi knows that he is going to need to do major damage if he wants to win, but then Oikawa starts spamming Mothra’s body slam move which is completely over powered in Iwaizumi’s opinion, and he can’t land a single solid hit for the remaining minute.

The winning screen appears and immediately Oikawa asks his question. “Is it me who’s been bothering you?”

Iwaizumi looks to the floor, because he wants to answer honestly, but he desperately doesn’t want to hurt Oikawa again. The silence is growing, and he knows he needs to speak soon or Oikawa is going to be hurt regardless but-

“Why did you lie to me about your grandparents coming over? Why haven’t you been honest with me these past couple of weeks? Why have you been avoiding me?” Oikawa’s voice is becoming more strained, and Iwaizumi can’t resist the urge to look him in the eyes, but he wish he hadn’t. “If you hate me, it’s fine, but please just say it to my face and don’t dance around it like this!”

“It’s because-” Iwaizumi says, so angry that Oikawa could possibly think he hates him, so angry at himself for lying to Oikawa and causing all this doubt in Oikawa. Oikawa who seems so strong but can be so fragile. Oikawa who needs words of reassurance but once he has them is incredibly powerful. But what can Iwaizumi say to make things better again? 

“It’s because I don’t know what to do about you!” he manages to say, but immediately regrets it because he knows it’s wrong. 

Iwaizumi sees the deep sadness flash across Oikawa’s face, but then it’s gone, covered up by the façade that Oikawa never uses when it’s just the two of them. 

“Fine,” Oikawa says, rising to his feet. “Then I won’t make this any harder.” 

Oikawa is walking towards the door, and Iwaizumi needs to say something, but the sinking feeling in his stomach and his jumbled mind aren’t cooperating. Just before Oikawa disappears, he stops, but doesn’t turn around.

“You did win that one round, and even though you didn’t ask anything I’m going to say something honest that I’ve been keeping hidden and has been bothering me for a long time! I’m in love with you, you angry Anguirus brute!” 

Iwaizumi is immobilized by Oikawa’s words, because what the FUCK! The front door to the house closes and Iwaizumi is left to swim in the pool of guilt, but a smile graces his face since he knows everything is going to be alright. Well, that is, if Oikawa is willing to listen to him for long enough that he can explain everything. 

[ ]

Iwaizumi opens the door to the gym that was left slightly ajar. He hears a smack of a volleyball against someone’s palm before he even sees Oikawa. It’s after 9pm already, but Oikawa has a key to the gym and really, where else would that idiot go when he’s upset?

Iwaizumi watches Oikawa for a few minutes. Oikawa is so engrossed in either thought or his serves that he hasn’t noticed Iwaizumi slip in, plus Iwaizumi is standing where Oikawa’s back is to him. Iwaizumi spends the few minutes getting his breathing under control since he had sprinted to campus after he broke out of the shock Oikawa’s confession had left him in. 

Iwaizumi starts to approach Oikawa, with each step he takes he feels his confidence dwindling. He really fucked up today, like majorly fucked up. He hurt Oikawa really badly by being caught in his lie, and apparently by making Oikawa think he hated him or something.

The smack of the volleyball snaps Iwaizumi from that train of thought. After Oikawa lands on his feet from the jump serve, turning back to take position again he startles upon seeing Iwaizumi just 5 feet away. 

Oikawa stares at him wide-eyed, shocked and surprised. Quickly Oikawa’s eyes turn to the floor, and then Oikawa starts walking toward a nearby volleyball on the floor, as if trying to find an escape from having to look at Iwaizumi.

“Oikawa, listen…,” Iwaizumi starts. But Oikawa picks up the ball and turns away from Iwaizumi, starts stepping forward, jumps, and hits another devastatingly powerful serve. It’s off target though, smacking the back wall of the gym a good 15 feet from the edge of the court.

“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi says louder, as he walks up to Oikawa and grabs his shoulder, turning him to face Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi isn’t prepared to see the tears running down Oikawa’s cheeks, and goes still, his hand hovering above Oikawa’s shoulder as if Oikawa has become too fragile for him to touch.

“Shit, what’s wrong? Is your knee bothering you? Did you land on it funny?” Iwaizumi asks. 

Oikawa starts crying harder at his questions, freaking Iwaizumi out. He doesn’t know what’s wrong, and Oikawa isn’t answering so he doesn’t know how to help. In his haste he didn’t bring his phone either, so he can’t call for help. 

Just as Iwaizumi is about to go find a phone in the school he can use, Oikawa makes a fist, and lightly punches Iwaizumi on the chest. 

“You stupid, caveman idiot! Why couldn’t you leave me alone to accept your rejection in peace? I figured it out, okay?” Oikawa’s voice cracks, and tears are continuing to stream down his face. “I figured out why you were being distant, I figured out what had you so bothered recently. You knew I had a crush on you and you hated that and you hated me so much because of that, right? Like I get it, it’s weird, we’re guys, and I’ve always had girlfriends before. I get it. But why couldn’t you just be honest with me? Why did you have to start lying to me and avoiding me?”

Oikawa continues before Iwaizumi even has a chance to say anything. “We don’t have to be friends anymore, that’s fine. Please just be honest with me Hajime, that will help me move on from this.” 

Before Oikawa can say another word, Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa close to him in a hug. Oikawa is still at first, but then he collapses into Iwaizumi’s hold, which makes Iwaizumi squeeze him tighter.

“God damn it Oikawa, you’ve got it all wrong,” Iwaizumi whispers. 

Iwaizumi waits to explain as Oikawa continues to cry into his arms. He’s not sure how much time passes but Oikawa’s sobs change to sniffles, so Iwaizumi decides to continue.

“I’m sorry. I’m so god damn sorry. I-, I love you Oikawa, that’s what’s been bothering me. You’re right, I’m such an idiot. I thought that you’d hate me if I said anything to you. I was trying to get over it, but I just couldn’t. And I wasn’t brave enough to say anything to you, because you date cute girls, and I’m like the exact opposite of that.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t know what else to say, so he finishes his explanation with, “I’m a giant idiot.”

Oikawa pulls away from Iwaizumi and uses his sleeve to wipe his eyes and nose. A small smile is beginning to form on Oikawa’s lips, and one of his hands is moving to the back of Iwaizumi’s head, pulling Iwaizumi’s lips closer to him.

“I think we’re both idiots,” Oikawa whispers, before kissing Iwaizumi.

[ ]

“You can’t keep relying on Godzilla 90’s Hajime, your attack patterns have become too predictable.”

“Says the guy who still falls back on spamming Anguirus’s rolling attack whenever he loses 2 matches in a row,” Iwaizumi retorts.

“It’s a good strategy Hajime. Sometimes the simple strategies are the best ones,” Oikawa says. 

Iwaizumi shakes his head at his boyfriend’s nonsense. As if spamming an attack could be called a strategy. 

It’s been a few weeks since the eventful night when Oikawa first played Godzilla: Save the Earth. They became official not long after that. Iwaizumi was surprised to find that being in a relationship wasn’t too different to how they were before, except with more cuddling and kissing. 

And more Godzilla: Save the Earth. Although that isn’t directly correlated to his being in a relationship, Iwaizumi supposes. He is happy about it though, even when Oikawa beats him 3 times in a row, he has to admit it is far more fun getting to play together with him than by himself. 

College, and the inevitable separation from Oikawa because of it, continues to sit in the back of Iwaizumi’s mind, but over the past few weeks his worries about it have lessened even as the date that he has to leave his hometown grows closer. He knows that they’ll figure it out, one way or another. 

So for now, he enjoys the moment (especially because he just shot off his charged laser beam at Oikawa, earning the KO). 


End file.
